


Relief Exists (I find it when I am cut)

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Alternate Endings/Scenes by EmilyY [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate scene to Noiz’s bad end in Re:Connect so spoilers (duh).</p><p>Aoba knows that he’s failed at Scrap once. But this this ‘real world’ that Noiz has always wanted, a world full of pain and bloodshed, this couldn’t have been the world that Noiz longed for. And that’s why he can’t give up just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief Exists (I find it when I am cut)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Cut” by Plumb. A fixer fic (is that what they call it?) for Noiz’s bad end because I’ve once been told that I’m alright at writing some cra~zy shit.

When Aoba wakes, the first thing he can feel is pain. Immense pain that erupts from every inch of his skin and steals his breath away until it’s all gone in a blink. Next time it happens again, it’s focused on his back, disabling him from moving from his curled up form. He manages to open his eyes, not that it helps with anything. All he can see is a sea of blackness and it sends a chill down his spine.

Something’s not right, Aoba’s gut instinct screams at him.

He tries to move around again and feels something else through the pain, the sensation of something clinging to him. It feels like a warm hand, and where it connects with Aoba’s skin on the neck is where he hurts the most.

It takes a while for Aoba to make out the shape, especially in the pure darkness but he can see that it’s Noiz. Noiz is completely naked, and a focused moment tells Aoba that he is as well. It looks like they are locked in an embrace. That is . . . this . . . .

Aoba has . . . he has failed Scrap. He didn’t say the right words and just like Mizuki, Noiz’s mind is broken too. They are both still in Noiz’s mind, aren’t they? Except, now Aoba can’t get out. Not when Noiz is distraught and doesn’t have the will to get back to reality.

A sharp pain shoots up Aoba’s arm and he recoils, instinctively trying to cradle it whilst simultaneously moving away from Noiz. Small cuts cover his arm and blood oozes out.

Noiz starts laughing, a dark hollow imitation of one. “Ouch,” Noiz says, oddly sounding happy about it. “It hurts.”

It hurts? But Noiz can’t feel pain. He never has been able to. That was his greatest strength and also his greatest weakness. The sole reason why he felt so alone and condemned his whole life.

Aoba grabs Noiz’s shoulder but the same pain blooms on his palm, making him hiss. Noiz yelps his pain again and now Aoba is beginning to feel more than a bit suspicious. Noiz starts laughing again and lunges forwards, pressing their lips together. Pain zaps Aoba yet again and he can taste dribbling in his mouth as well as from his own lips. But this isn’t possible! They were not particularly aggressive with their kisses.

“Don’t run, Aoba,” Noiz whispers and wraps his arms around Aoba’s head. It hurts, and Aoba can almost feel his skin split open, leaking blood and dyeing the skin red with its vivid colour.

Now it’s all clear. Wherever they touch, they are cutting each other open. Blood flows out from where Noiz is grabbing Aoba and he lashes out blindly. Of course, he hurts for him to have landed a solid smack against Noiz’s shoulder but it must have hurt more for Noiz to receive the blow.

He grabs Aoba’s hand and presses it harder against his bare shoulder. More pain radiates from where Aoba is touching Noiz and the wounds begins to worsen. Blood comes oozing out of it and Aoba can feel his hand almost tearing into the muscle tissue. His hand, too, is getting cut up. It hurts so much and Aoba wants to pull away but Noiz won’t let him. The grip on around his wrist is vice-like.

“Noiz, let me go!” Aoba demands, trying to get away from Noiz. He doesn’t want to hurt Noiz, not when it has got to be agonizing given that Noiz couldn’t feel any pain before. “This isn’t real! We need to snap out of this! _You_ need to let us out.”

Noiz smirks, his eyes still dark and empty. “Why would I? I have everything I’ve ever wanted. As long as I have you and pain, I think it’s perfectly fine.” He nearly crushes Aoba’s wrist with the force he is holding it with. A long, red tongue snakes out of Noiz’s mouth and Aoba can only watch in horror as Noiz licks up the blood that is coating his arm. More blood comes out of the wound and blood drips down from Noiz’s mouth, and Aoba knows that Noiz is hurting.

“We can’t go on like this,” Aoba whimpers. He succeeds in wrenching his hand away from Noiz. It seems that touching himself won’t hurt him, not that it helps soothe the wounds caused by their skin-to-skin contact. “I don’t want us to be stuck in fake world created by your selfish desires. I made you a promise, didn’t I?” Noiz blinks, and for a second, Aoba catches a glimmer of the usual sharpness and aloofness his eyes—eyes so green in the dead of night darkness.

“Promises can be broken,” Noiz retorts. Despair grips Aoba’s heart as he watches Noiz’s eyes fill up with nothingness again. “And I told you that I don’t know things like promises.

“But I made you a promise because I cared!” Aoba yells. He scoots backwards on his hands and his butt slides on something slick and sticky. He refuses to think about what could be covering the floor-like area in this hellish world. “I want to show you that the world isn’t a bad place like you think because I still care. You need to know that every moment that we spent together was genuine.”

The corner of Noiz’s lips curl up, followed by the pointed tip of his tongue. “People are never genuine around me. The world has abandoned me, letting me back into the light only when it could benefit. Genuineness, caring heart, it’s all a luxury and illusion that people made up to feel better about themselves. Think, Aoba,” Noiz encloses his fingers around Aoba’s arm, and Aoba has to do his best not to react to the pain. “In what world would someone like you actually care about trash like me?”

Aoba grits his teeth. It’s hard to think when his body is at its limits from the constant assault on his senses. If he is to be trapped in Noiz’s head where there is endless pain, he won’t go down without a fight. He needs to get through to Noiz’s heart, is the thing, and he can’t do that if he keeps evading Noiz’s touches.

“Noiz,” he croaks. Noiz raises an eyebrow, and Aoba knows that he has his attention now. “Why? I don’t want to be with you for eternity if it’s going to be like this. I want us to share real memories, made in the real world. Yeah, surely the world has its faults and has not been kind to you just because you are different. I’m not trying to conceal the truth from you and show you just the good parts of it because I’m too aware of the fact that the world is as good as it is bad. But that isn’t a valid reason to give up on it, at least it isn’t to me. It’s a coward’s way out and the Noiz that I came to know and care about was never a coward.”

That ignites a true response from Noiz. The blond cries out in anguish as he tackles Aoba down and despite the mind-numbing pain, Aoba endures it. He lets Noiz hold him down without a word, staring at him with eyes that are beginning to look alive. Tears are brimming at the corners and Aoba knows that the wetness of his cheeks are his own tears, not blood.

“Why . . . why must you be so persistent?” Noiz mutters. His voice is so weak and broken, and sounds his age for once; vulnerable. And in this moment, Aoba knows that he is speaking with the true Noiz, the person that Noiz rarely let anyone else see, including himself. The tears falling down from Noiz’s vibrant green eyes almost seem out of place as Noiz slowly lifts himself up. They are no longer touching but Aoba knows that it’s still not enough for their ticket out.

So he forces himself to sit up and kiss Noiz on the lips lightly. He has to be careful so that no other parts of their bodies are touching each other and also to keep their kiss short. More blood streams down from his lips and when they part, Aoba can see that Noiz’s mouth is in a similar state.

“I . . . I thought that no one could give a damn about me, let love me,” Noiz whispers. The darkness fills up with dim light and Aoba sees that they have returned to the room from before. “You proved me wrong. You forced your way into my life and stayed. You showed me that maybe I was wrong. You destroyed every belief I had and now, you save me.”

“You saved yourself,” Aoba replies. “When we’re back, I’ll accept you rematch. Not just in Rhyme, but in real life too. I’ll accept you, Noiz. And now I’m going to destroy you. Whatever is holding you in, I’m going to destroy the world that you’re trapped in.”

Aoba focuses on his power and a blinding light encompasses them both. Before the light whites out everything, Aoba swears that he sees a smile on Noiz’s lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to throw in some Bad Blood (Taylor Swift, but Bastille’s song is good too) references because I’m awful but couldn’t work any in. I but couldn’t help myself from sneaking in other Taylor Swift references. Oh well.


End file.
